


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: When Jaune found out Pyrrha’s mom looked like an ageless version of Pyrrha, things were bad enough, but on the hot springs of the Nikos estate he finds himself in for even worse when Thetis pounces on the young couple and reveals herself just as dominant and aggressive as her daughter is. Commission for Darkkseid.Note: Does not contain any actual incest, just some very casual attitudes toward sex.





	1. Chapter 1

When Pyrrha invited Jaune to come back to Mistral for the summer so they could 'train', Jaune couldn't resist; the alternative was to go a few months without seeing his girlfriend, and he couldn't have that. He figured there'd be a lot more fucking than training going on though, given how they were, which he also hardly minded. But there was a bit of a problem he hadn't been expecting in the midst of all this planning; Pyrrha's mom. There was no force in this universe that could have prepared Jaune Arc for finding out how gorgeous his girlfriend's mom was, and he knew that it was likely to be his undoing.

Thetis, as it turned out, was one of Remnant's most famous models of lingerie and bikinis, even at thirty-eight, although she looked so ageless that Jaune would have thought her in her twenties, as she looked only a couple years older than her daughter did. Her braided ponytail ran down to her waist, while a pair of plump breasts seemed to be flaunted no matter what she wore. She was a dead ringer for Pyrrha in some very unsettling ways, but with an aura of maturity and experience and that her even more appealing, made Jaune have to struggle not to get hard every time she walked in to check on them, while at dinner his cock was flush against the underside of the table and aching. Thetis was beautiful to a degree Jaune was absolutely not ready for, and only a few days in he had no idea how he was going to survive the summer on the Nikos estate, where single mother Thetis and daughter Pyrrha were the only other people around, meaning Jaune was alone with two gorgeous redheads and struggling not to let his mind wander too much over the 'possibilities' of that fact. 

"You're so tense around my mother," Pyrrha purred as she sat in Jaune's lap, the two hunters naked as they sat in the hot springs on her family's estate. She had her hand around his cock, stroking it eagerly as his sizable prick stuck up out of the water, while in turn shoving her breasts into Jaune's face, the eager blond happily sucking on one of her nipples as she jerked him off. "Are you okay? You don't need to be nervous, Jaune, she likes you, and if she didn't, she would have kicked you out by now."

Jaune knew full well he couldn't tell Pyrrha how hard he wanted to raw her mother, so even if it had nothing to do with acceptance he kind of knew his options were deeply limited. "I just worry about this kind of thing," he lied, kissing her ample breast all over, trying not to think about how Pyrrha and her mother's breasts were almost identical when they wore matching dresses at dinner this morning and that he could just as easily have been sucking on one of Thetis's instead. "I can't help it."

Pyrrha kissed Jaune's head as she stroked his cock faster, feeling him throbbing in her hand as she kept up the pressure. "You're over-thinking it too much," she sighed. "But I know it's not so easy to just tell yourself you're worrying about nothing, so I guess I'll let it pass."

"I would like to offer a second possibility," called a voice that had Jaune freezing up in panic. Both he and Pyrrha looked over to the side and saw Thetis walking over to them in nothing but a robe that while long enough to fall almost to the floor even with her incredibly long legs, was wide open and revealing that she wore absolutely nothing beneath it, her perky breasts bouncing and devoid of any signs of sagging, while her taut core hadn't a stretch mark on it. Thetis did not look like she was a mother or thirty-eight, and Jaune couldn't keep his terrified eyes off of her. "The real reason your boyfriend is nervous around me is because he keeps having to hide how hard he's getting every time he looks at me."

Panic set in, Jaune's chest tightening and his heart racing as he tried to argue against it, tried to find an excuse or a way out, but even as he did so he was staring at Thetis's body and couldn't tear his eyes off of her. He was without any remotely defensible position for himself, and he was to busy sizing her body up and down to be able to fight the panic, which in turn only made his case worse off.

"Is this true, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, her stroking having stopped as she stared at her boyfriend. "Jaune, do you want to fuck my mother?" Her voice twisted around the scandal, shock heavy on her lips as she looked at him, eyes wide, steely gaze bearing down upon Jaune so hard he could hardly keep himself still as she leaned in close. She stared him dead in the eye, made him clench up in abject terror as she said very clearly, "You should have told me about this, Jaune. I don't like you keeping secrets, and if you had come clean about it, we could have invited her into our bed already."

"I'm sorry, Pyrrha, I didn't mean to do it but I promise I never thought about fu--wait what?" Jaune's mouth and mind both took a moment to catch back up with reality again as he crashed hard into the sobering realization of what she actually said, his eyes bugging out as he watched a smiling Pyrrha lift up off of his lap.

"I was waiting for him to say yes," Thetis sighed, letting her robe drop and revealing to Jaune the entirety of her stacked figure. She had stayed a bikini and lingerie model deep into her thirties for a reason; she looked like she was carved out of stone, just like her daughter did. As she stepped down into the water, she moved with a sultry grace that he had seen Pyrrha herself move with plenty of times, and it made his head spin out in wild confusion. "I didn't want to be the woman who asked her daughter for a threesome, but you just would not give in, Jaune."

Jaune let out some stammering, confused noises as he watched Thetis settle down into hot spring with him and Pyrrha, his cock still poking up high out of the water as he sat there in a panic, watching as Pyrrha slid into position on one side of him and let Thetis take his other side, the two gorgeous redheads both smiling in front of him as Thetis placed one hand onto his thigh to pull it out a bit so she could wrap the other hand around his cock, which throbbed excitedly in her grasp. And Pyrrha's grasp. Mother and daughter were both holding tight onto his cock and he had no idea what to make of it, but he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. The only word he could spit out was a breathless and confused, "What?" again.

Pyrrha sighed, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend's cheek, and Thetis followed to do the same. "My mother wanted to meet you, and when I mentioned how handsome you were, and how big your cock was...."

"And how well you eat pussy," Thetis added, whispering into Jaune's ear and making him shiver with all the twisted sorts of sensations he had never wanted to feel.

"... She said that if you took a liking to her, she wanted a piece of you too. And I don't mind sharing, even with my mom. Especially when there's so much cock that you can keep us both so happy." She kissed along his law while Thetis went for his ear, and the wriggling blond could hardly contain himself, which had Pyrrha giggling in delight.

"Pyrrha says you're an incredible sub who knows that he should pleasure a strong, dominant woman any way she wants," Thetis purred, still all over Jaune's ear, licking and nibbling at it as she made sure to be as aggressive as she could in her seductive approach, hand starting to stroke eagerly along his cock. "Is that true, Jaune? Do you know your place?"

His chest was tight as the two redheads leaned into him at the same time, their hands and lips and every errant tease all proving far, far more than he knew what to do with. Almost convulsing between them, he was torn between dying in bliss and wondering if he was being fucked with, but as Thetis began to jerk his cock off and Pyrrha followed suit, the double handjob had him melting, almost sliding into the water as he groaned, "Yes, ma'am."

Thetis sighed. "That sounds much too formal to call me. And I don't look like a ma'am, do I?" she asked, voice hot and teasing as her hand worked faster along his cock,, stroking eagerly up and down his length as she pressed up tighter against him. Jaune groaned and shook his head nervously, which cast a smile bright across her face. "Call me Mistress, Jaune."

"He already calls me Goddess," Pyrrha added, running her hands up his strong chest as she trailed kisses along his jawline. "I told you mom, he's the perfect man. Handsome, strong, gifted with a huge cock and who absolutely knows to respect a strong woman's touch. You're going to love fucking him."

Jaune could tell this wasn't a joke anymore, as Thetis still assailed his ear and Pyrrha was all over his neck, down to his collarbone and a little nibbly as their hands ran along his body, making him shiver nervously as they refused to alleviate the pressure upon him. "I'll do my best," was all he could squeeze out in this insane, panic-driven situation, and he didn't know that there was anything else he could have possibly mustered. There was so much happening here all at once and it made his head spin out in a mad panic. "M-mistress," he added nervously. This was so insane. "But why are you doing this, Goddess? It's--she's your mother, I don't..."

"Mm, well I'm not going to fuck my mom," Pyrrha sighed, rolling her eyes like that much was obvious. "But us Mistral girls are a lot freer, and I would love to share my stud with the girls I care about, and who could I care about more than my mom? She's so lonely, and I don't mind if you fuck her on the side a little bit. And then once we get back to school, you'll be so confident and used to how normal sex is in Mystral that you won't mind being a little more open to new experiences with our friends." Through Pyrrha's teasing, rumbling tone was the very matter-of-fact truth of what she was doing. She didn't feel embarrassed at all about her culture's sexual openness, and the thought of helping Jaune get more used to it and into the madness felt like the most worthwhile way to spend her time.

"It's not unheard of for a woman to fuck her future son in law," Thetis added. "Or current son in law, either, so don't worry about this only being a one night thing." She purred, sinking down lower. "Now grab my breasts and help me down, I have something for you." She licked her lips as she finally pulled back from Jaune, and watched as the stunned blond did exactly as guided to, his strong hands reaching out to grasp her full, plump breasts as she leaned in to properly kiss him, moaning as she shoved her lips directly against his, burning with passion and excitement as she felt him touch her, as her hand quickly worked up and down on his cock. She felt him melt against his touch, and that was precisely what she had been looking for.

Jaune couldn't believe what he was doing, but he kissed his girlfriend's mother with days of pent up passion and need, his cock aching within her grasp as he was given what he had been so guiltily wanting, unable to keep the thoughts out of his mind. Before him was the spitting image of Pyrrha, but more mature, more experienced, and there was nothing about that that didn't sent shudders of pure excitement creeping up his spine. Everything Jaune felt was the burning result of an excitement that knew no bounds, and hew was unable to keep himself from embracing it all with a lust that deepened hotly as his hands started to knead and grope Thetis's full, gorgeous breasts.

"Do you want to fuck my mother's tits?" Pyrrha asked with a hot whisper into Jaune's ear as her hands grabbed at his shoulder. "Beg her for it, Jaune. Beg her to titfuck you, and then beg to eat my pussy." Pyrrha loved being in control of Jaune more than anything else, and here she had a golden opportunity to seize complete domination over a situation, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her.

"Please let me fuck your amazing breasts, Mistress," Jaune said without a shred of shame. "They're incredible, and I haven't been able to keep my thoughts off of them since arriving, and all I can do is imagine them wrapped around my cock. And Goddess, I... I need to taste your pussy again, it's been too long. Please, let me bury my head between your thighs."

Thetis's eyes widened with absolute glee as she listened to Jaune's begging, listened to him all but grovel for what he wanted, even when what he wanted involved eating her daughter out. "You can make him beg for the privilege to go down on you? You have trained such an obedient boy, I'm impressed." Thetis sank lower, kissing her way down Jaune's neck and his chest as she lowered herself down, his hands still on her breasts and helping to ensure they were spread out so they could then embrace his meaty cock. Jaune was incredibly well hung, and his cock had impressed Thetis from the first time she saw the reluctant bulge grow in his pants, but to see it bare was something even more spectacular still. “An obedient, handsome boy with a long, fat cock... Mm, I might just have to steal you away from my daughter.”

As the soft, plush embrace of Thetis's cleavage wrapped around his cock, Jaune let out a winding, excited groan, feeling the pressure really start to build now as he squirmed about against her touch. “Thank you, Mistress,” he said, knowing his place and what he ought to do and say by now; it was all natural to him, all how things were, and he wasn't surprised to find that Thetis was the exact same kind of dominant that his girlfriend was. Everything else about them felt so identical, so why wouldn't she be? 

“Wait until you feel his tongue,” Pyrrha said, climbing up eagerly out of the water, her statuesque body covered in rivulets of water that had Jaune's eyes torn between the two gorgeous figures both vying for his affections. Thetis swatted his hands from her breasts as she took over that matter, leaving Jaune free to place his hands onto Pyrrha's gorgeous hips and help guide her inward. This part was at least a familiar place for Jaune to find himself, as Pyrrha grabbed his head and stood in front of him, pulling him in close. He laid some soft kisses onto her droplet-laden thigh, leaning his head inward as he moved closer, until his lips were up against her mound and his kisses turned firmer, his hands gripping her hips and her taut ass, pulling her in tighter as Pyrrha did the same, the redhead's spine arching back as she felt the pleasure she sought. “Eat your goddess out,” she groaned.

Thetis focused down on his cock instead of up at his tongue, not wanting to get too wound up in envy toward her daughter and what she must have been experiencing, but she had heard such wonderful things about his oral technique and she wanted to feel it for herself so badly. She'd have to wait, though, and in the meantime she could focus on the prize between his legs. Her breasts rocked excitedly up and down his cock, the water splashing about noisily as she worked her ample bosom along his shaft quickly. Speed was no problem for Thetis, who had gone far too long without a man's touch for Jaune not to be the breath of fresh air she'd been waiting forever for. He was here now, in her grasp and completely ready, submitting to her as much as he submitted to Pyrrha, and she knew she was going to have to ride this out as far as she could.

With Thetis's plush tits wrapped around his cock, Jaune knew he was better off focusing his efforts and energy onto Pyrrha and letting the pleasure of his cock work itself out. His hands tightened on his girlfriend's body as he was pulled in tight. It was all familiar to him by now, all so simple and exciting as he leaned forward and gave Pyrrha's amazing pussy the thorough tongue worship it deserved, licking up and down along her slit, caressing side to side, and sometimes just getting his lips up against her clit and going wild. Pyrrha had made sure he was well trained and capable by now, that he knew how to eat a girl out like a pro, and he was happy to show her that gratefulness and the payoff for those lessons. But he'd never eaten her out with quite as much desperation as he did now, as getting a titfuck from Thetis had him antsy and excitable, pressing in harder and letting his tongue fly loose in the panic and swelling thrill of the moment.

“That's it, keep licking,” Pyrrha moaned, biting her lip as her head rolled back, delighted by the feeling of the tongue so hard at work against her pussy. She knew why Jaune was so excited, knew why he was pushing harder, and it was precisely what she had been hoping for; threesomes opened up plenty of new opportunities, but the one that she looked forward to perhaps the most was the chance to feel Jaune whipped into a frenzy eating her pussy while another woman tended to his cock. He always ate her out the hardest when she was lying atop him and sucking his cock in turn, but here she could enjoy the thrill of that pleasure without having to do any work, just moaning and bucking as she received the pleasure she so sorely deserved without anything to stop her or anything to do except for take it.

Thetis was so proud to see her daughter take charge like she did, and it had her as intrigued as she was excited, working faster along Jaune's cock as she gave it everything she could with her breasts. “Such an incredible cock on such a handsome young man,” she purred, leaning in to plant some kisses onto his firm, toned chest. “You could keep any woman happy. Mm, but I'm the only other one you've ever had, aren't I?”

“Yes, Jaune and I lost our virginities to each other,” Pyrrha admitted, one hand grabbing hold of her breast as the other tightened against his head, her voice twisting higher as she felt the strong tongue so lovingly at work. “And you're the first time we've ever brought someone else in. So don't ruin me for him by being too good at it, I don't want to have to live up to you.” She looked back over her shoulder with a smile, playful about the idea of sharing her boyfriend with her mother. Thetis and her had no intention of actually doing anything with each other, but there could still be some playful back and forth as they bonded through sharing Jaune. It felt right, and for the sexually open Mistral women nothing seemed too strange about it. Plus, it let her coax him into the delights of a threesome bit by bit, so that when she invited another girl in and starting to explore her interest in girls, Jaune would already be down for threesomes enough to embrace it.

“I make no promises; this cock is filling me with so many ideas. And hopefully, it will be filling me with some other things, too.” Thetis purred, not expecting her tease to be the last straw for Jaune, but then, he'd been getting jerked off well before she'd shown up. The blond grunted as the words set him alight, driving him hard over the edge. Jaune came and he came hard, his cock erupting and leaving splatters of thick, creamy seed all over the tops of her breasts, as Thetis moaned in delight. “Oh, there's so much cum!” she gasped, excited by what she was seeing and the warmth she was feeling. “So virile, too. It's a surprise you haven't impregnated my daughter yet.” She lifted up and pulled back, moaning as she felt the spunk settle on the tops of her amazing breasts, fingers unable to keep from reaching for her chest and rubbing it into her skin, toying with the seed that now left its vulgar mark on her.

Pyrrha panted heavily, all groans and grunts as she raced toward her end, having been toyed with before her mother arrived but then stopping to tease Jaune, and now she had some catching up to do. Her moans wound hotter and higher as she drew closer to release by the second, her chest pounding as she felt his tongue eager at work, and even in the wake of his orgasm he didn't seem to tire or slow down, inexhaustibly working at her pussy to make sure she was as well tended to as possible, like a good boyfriend should. “Harder, Jaune, I'm so close,” she whined, hips rocking back and forth as she rocked against his fave, feeling the fever swell hotter inside of her with each moment of intense, drunken delight. She needed this more than anything, and she wasn't going to stop until Jaune had very thoroughly pleasured her to her very core. The fact he would so tirelessly work at her even after she came was one of the things that kept Pyrrha absolutely smitten with Jaune.

But she didn't need too long, and in short order she was crashing down too, howling in delight as she came, whole body quivering and twisting as she let out sweet orgasmic cries into the evening air, spine arching and her entire body igniting with the sweet, heated swell of need and bliss that finally seized her and refused to let go. Everything within Pyrrha was almost too good to bear as she pulled back, hips rocking needily, jaw quivering. “So good,” she whined, her grip still tight on Jaune's hair as she dropped and shoved her lips feverishly against his, the taste of her own pussy on his tongue hardly something she minded as she felt lit up with too much love to bear it.

Thetis watched the two make out, a smile bright across her face, but she wanted hers now that the two had gotten off, gently 'encouraging' them apart as she grabbed hold of Jaune. “Lie flat on your back outside of the water,” she commanded, biting her lip as she looked down at him with a stern, steely gaze.

“Yes, Mistress,” Jaune said, nodding politely and doing exactly as instructed, slipping out of the water and lying on the ground beside the hot spring, groaning as steam rose up from his body after being so long in the hot spring. His entire body was wet, but his face was particularly slick with the stickiness of his girlfriend's nectar, something he knew was about to get even more intense for him as Thetis climbed onto him next, straddling his face as she lay atop him in the sixty-nine position, pressing her slick, dripping mound down against his lips. He didn't hesitate to grab hold of her firm, round ass with both hands and pull her in tight, starting to eat her pussy just as eagerly as he'd eaten Pyrrha's.

“Oh, that's such a good boy!” Thetis cried out, leaning eagerly forward and grabbing his cock. She started to lick it all over, fingers wrapping around his base as she admired his cock even closer now, no longer having to feel it under the water, but able to stare at his whole, impressive shaft at once. It was truly worth all the effort and hype in her eyes, and she was winding up even tighter and hotter as she worked at his dick with steady adoration, refusing to slow down for anything as she got her tongue to work.

Pyrrha gripped her thighs tightly as she climbed up out of the water, watching her mother licking all over Jaune's cock. She hadn't been schooled in sex by Thetis or anything, but she could see similarities in her technique immediately by the way that she watched the tongue caress all along his cock, even down to the slow back and forth grinding of her body atop Jaune's and the tightness with which she pushed down against his face. It was all so familiar to her, but she was for once watching it from the outside, feeling like a voyeur witnessing something twisted and depraved before her eyes, and she loved it, a hand down between her legs as she crawled forward. “Can I have some?”

Thetis's eyes flashed with delight as she drew back and nodded. “Show me what you can do,” she purred, eager to see her daughter work at Jaune's cock too as she relinquished control for a moment, eyes wide as she watched Pyrrha grab hold of the cock and push down, thankful to see that Pyrrha understood patience and tact as she stuck her tongue out and ran it up along his cock, the younger Nikos girl moaning as she began to work eagerly at the shaft with plenty of teasing and tongue work rather than just sucking it down and going all out right away. It was a relief to see Pyrrha know how to work a man up, and it had Thetis proud and horny to watch her go. “Mm, that's my girl. Worship that cock like you live for it.” She ran her fingers through Pyrrha's hair, a little show of motherly affection in a very inappropriate position.

As the two redheads shared his cock, Jaune just tried to focus on eating Thetis out, devouring her pussy hungrily as he was worked over by both the need to give back in thanks for the titfuck and now all the attention to his cock and to indulge thoroughly in his own hungers. His lust for Thetis had reached a desperate breaking point and he couldn't control himself anymore, fingers dug tightly into her ass as he pressed his head up, burying it between her thighs as she straddled his head, the way she pressed down at him leaving him burning even hotter. Her pussy tasted sweet and tart, just like Pyrrha's did, but he knew this wasn't Pyrrha, knew he was twisting hotly about something more incredible and exciting than he was used to. He'd never been with another woman before and Thetis was quite the intoxicating woman to have be his second, and that excitement only riled him up even further.

Thetis took the cock back, moaning as she sucked it down a few inches, locking eyes with her daughter as she started to bob her head back and forth, taking it down further on each pass. This wasn't the first time she had ever gone back and forth on showing what she could do to a big dick, but she had never had the delight of seeing her daughter on the other side of the cock, and that had her excited, but also going a bit easier than normal, not wanting to get too carried away for the sake of being fair; she had many years more experience than Pyrrha did, and that meant a certain level of restraint was reasonable. Not that she went slow enough not to be all-out indulgent with her daughter's boyfriend and his amazing cock.

Pyrrha took it back and sucked it down deeper, moaning as she worked herself up and down to the sweet, encouraging words of her mother. She throated the cock easily,. The little choking sounds she made hardly stopping her from letting it sink down deeper as she stared her mother in the eye, hands flat down on Jaune's thighs as she went quickly. Her lips wrapped tight around the cock, lewd sucking noises making her cheeks burn as she did this all in front of her own mother, showing off with an almost exhibitionistic shamelessness what she could do. What she did do, every night. Deep into Mistralan sexual openness, it wasn't strange at all, as she passed the cock back she moaned, “Deepthroat my man as hard as you can. I want to see what I have to live up to.”

With her face lit up in excitement and a tongue buried up her snatch that had her loving every second of how this had gone, Thetis was in ecstasy, greedily slurping Jaune's cock down and no longer feeling any reason to hold back. She took Jaune's cock down deep, moaning as he pushed into her throat, as her she felt it stretch for the first time in a frustrating eternity, and continued onward still. She sputtered and gagged a bit as she forced her way down, but nothing seemed to slow her down as she proceeded with ecstatic glee down deep. There was nothing to hold her back now as she pushed down, moaning and choking, letting the massive cock slide down her throat as she showed Pyrrha her experience and her delight.

“Nngh, that's so hot,” Pyrrha moaned. “I can't get it all the way down yet, but I'm going to have to work on it...” She laid some kisses down onto Jaune's aching, full balls, moaning. “You've earned his cum. Finish this, I'll help him out.” She leaned down lower and started to lick all over his balls while she watched her mom take his cock down to the base, impressed and envious of her talents. But Pyrrha knew better than to be jealous; her mother was more experienced, and what good was bringing her into the fold if not so she could learn from a pro? It was a nice reason for herself, knowing Jaune would enjoy threesomes and that her mom needed it, something she could get out of this situation for herself.

Jaune moaned loudly as his cock sank into the tight heat of Thetis's throat and Pyrrha's tongue along his balls helped bring it all together. He was lit up with more pleasure than he was prepared to handle, groaning excitedly as his cock throbbed and he was slavishly at work on devouring Thetis in turn, wanting to give her everything he could. There was no shame or hesitation in how he went all out on her, nothing but pure, dutiful cunnilingus, his expert tongue hitting her in all the right places as he found her sensitive in all the same ways that Pyrrha, a job no less exciting for how easy and natural it felt. Everything that Jaune did was driven by a fervid need for more, something that only grew stronger as his cock and balls were treated at once, two generations of stunning Nikos women working together to leave him floored.

Thetis came first. She needed to, and with ravenous glee she threw her head back, moaning, “You've made your Mistress so happy!” as she grabbed hold of his cock and threw her mouth back down onto it, sucking on his head while both hands worked feverishly along his giant cock, desperate and needing to give her all to getting him off as he brought her crashing down into a desperate, mad release. Wiggling her hips and embracing it all, she jerked him off feverishly, and was soon enough rewarded with what she craved, her mouth flooding with a massive load of thick, hot seed that pumped into her needy mouth, igniting her tongue as all that sticky seed thrilled her more than she could handle, eyes rolling back as she pulled up, cum dripping from the corners of her lips. She gave a loving swallow, moaning as it slid down her throat and into her stomach, leaving her to relish in the bliss of what she heard earned.

“So much cum,” Thetis purred, biting her lip as she drew up off of Jaune's face slowly. “Mm, so virile, too. You're a very lucky woman, Pyrrha. I'm so happy for you.”

Pyrrha smiled brightly as she reached for her mother's cheek, swiping some of the cum off of it and licking it off her fingers. “I am, but I don't mind spreading the love. You can play with my man any time you want to, mother. But now, I think I need his cock back.” She grabbed hold of it, licking her way up his shaft and giving a kiss to the tip. “And you can see if I ride his cock well enough.”

Jaune lay there stunned and almost speechless as he watched Thetis slide off to the side, sitting there with her legs spread and a hand already sinking between her legs, while Pyrrha climbed up onto his cock eagerly, scrambling into place and positioning her statuesque body atop his lap. She looked at him with the steady gaze and a bit lip that he recognize so well, and he was quick to groan, “Please ride my cock, Goddess. I crave it, and I want to feel your divine pussy wrapped around me.” It was all so normal now, as he lay there and gave himself up completely to the insanity of his girlfriend's lusts, so used to it all by now. He and his giant cock were completely given to the whims and demands of the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

And now her seemingly ageless mother, too.

Pyrrha slammed herself down onto his cock, and the howl she let out as she was impaled by dick always made Jaune twist in excitement. She grabbed hold of him tightly as she asserted herself, having only one goal in mind as she began to rock eagerly atop his dick; control. “I don't need to tell you how good this fat, meaty cock feels inside of me, do I? You can already tell how amazing it's going to feel.” Her hips rocked excitedly as she rode him, lit up with all the needy bursts of hunger and bliss that she had been waiting for. She loved having her pussy eaten by Jaune's incredible mouth, but even that was simply a lead-up to being stuffed with his amazing cock, able to feel the incredible size within her and to know that even a handsome, in shape, hung man was completely helpless against her demands. Pyrrha was aggressively bisexual, but once she had set her eyes on Jaune she realized that as far as men went, she'd never need anyone but him.

“Oh, I can tell, and I can't wait.” Thetis bit her lip as she sat back, fingers eagerly working at her needy and sensitive pussy, so ready for what was to come and eager to feel it all wash over her, but she was content to wait and watch Pyrrha's technique. Her eyes fell without shame on the bouncing of her daughter's body, which she was delighted to see was just as taut and curvy as her own. She watched Pyrrha's plump breasts heave and her firm ass jiggle, and she felt like she was watching those private videos she used to make in her youth so she'd have something for the lonelier nights. It was a delight to see, and the thrill of young love in the air had her feeling so excited. “You can't wait to fuck your Mistress, can you, Jaune?”

“Only once I'm done fucking my Goddess, Mistress,” Jaune groaned. How was any of this happening? The madness was really only getting more absurd as this all kept going, as he lay there unable to keep his eyes off of Pyrrha's gorgeous body rocking feverishly atop his body. His cock throbbed excitedly within the confines of her slick, desperate pussy, which clung tightly to his cock and begged him with each tight squeeze for his cum. It was a nightly treat that he never grew tired of, his hands settling onto her long legs and her hips, holding tightly onto her for dear life as he lay there enthralled by her everything. Pyrrha was a beauty beyond words and he was so deeply, shamelessly smitten by everything about her. It was part of what made Thetis such a dream come true; her mother was just as beautiful, just as busty, just as dominant, just as filthy and shameless. This was the kind of insane fantasy that should have been possible only in his head, not in reality.

But it was real. All so very, very real. Pyrrha bounced tirelessly on his cock, riding him cowgirl style and making sure that he knew she owned his cock, that he was hers. And he was. He submitted happily to her, loving more than anything the way that she took charge. He was happy to be hers, to call her Goddess, to let his cock be her plaything. It was all too good for him to bear, as he lay there and watched her breasts heave, watched her face twist in pleasure and excitement. Submission was intoxicating, and he could hardly keep himself quiet even in the open night air as he lay there. “You look amazing tonight, Goddess.”

Pyrrha responded with moans, the decadence and insanity of what she was doing really starting to sink in then as she had an audience, feeling the steady gaze of her mother studying her, ready to wow her with her own prowess, but that was fine by Pyrrha; she felt excited by the possibility of being upstaged, thriving in competition and knowing this would bring the chance to improve while also eager to just embrace the opportunity she had now to just go all out with with him. Bouncing feverishly up and down on his cock and showing no mercy or hesitation, Pyrrha let herself get utterly carried away by the chance to show off. Her body heaved, racing faster and harder toward release, toward the hardest orgasm she knew. "Jaune!" she cried out. "Cum in me, Jaune. Fill your Goddess with cum, right now!" She needed it, craved it, knew it would push her over the edge, and she wasn't the least bit sorry about her demands for it.

There was no way for Jaune to deny such a firm request from his goddess, and Jaune eagerly slammed upward, his cue for Pyrrha in turn to slam down harder onto his lap, pinning him to the ground as she took his cock to the hilt as it spasmed and twitched within the confines of her desperate inner walls. He then came, groaning and grunting and twisting as his dick erupted, spewing thick shots of hot, sticky seed deep into her pussy, almost bottoming out inside of her and having a clear shot to her womb. The cum was so thick, so warm, and so satisfying that Pyrrha lost herself happily, crying out as she came, bucking and whining and losing herself to the pleasure. They cried each others' names and twisted in the kind of writhing unison of lovers who had learned every inch of each others' bodies and couldn't hold back their deep adoration for one another at the most vulnerable and sensitive of moments.

Thetis was impressed by their moves, and even more impressed when Pyrrha clumsily rose up off of his cock. "Three orgasms and you're still rock hard," she purred, biting her lip. "I've fucked a lot of men before. Conquered some of the most powerful and masculine in Remnant, and few have the stamina you do. Probably none of them had the cock you do, either." She struggled happily over to Jaune as Pyrrha slumped back. "But you've only had to fuck a girl your own age who has the exact same experience you do. Let's see how you handle someone with a little bit more." She leaned down and grabbed Jaune's ankles, pulling them up and noting, "Takes notes, dear. You're going to want to learn how to do this yourself once you see it in motion.

Jaune had no idea what was happening as Thetis lifted his lower body up off of the ground, almost folding him in half as she got him upright, his legs high in the air as she then reached between his legs for his cock, tilting it upward toward her as she squatted down onto it. Before the shocked eyes of the two hunters in training, Thetis took Jaune in the Amazon position, exuding dominance and confidence as she held onto him tightly, the upside-down blond and his big dick in no way ready for this change of pace, as she took him down to the hilt while squatting over him, grip on his ankles tight as she kept him upright and folded in place for her.

Never before having even conceived of the Amazon position, Pyrrha's eyes were wide as she watched her mother sink down Jaune's cock and then start to bounce. Bounce hard, too; Thetis wasn't a slouch about the pace she rode Jaune's cock with, even in this position, and she had been right. Pyrrha was immediately and desperately taking mental notes as she watched her mother ride her boyfriend's dick. It was almost artful the way she moved, the confident way she rode him and used his body, pushing him even more into the realms of basically being a living toy for her to get fucked by as she went at him. Pyrrha wasn't jealous, though; this was exactly what she'd wanted.

"Mistress!" Jaune gasped, feeling a bit dizzy as he stared up at Thetis at work, at her huge breasts bouncing excitedly amid the motion of her body. He felt like she was sitting on him as he came down onto the backs of his thighs again and again, never having experienced anything like it before but so happy to feel the new sensations that came with it, the swell of even deeper submission than he was used to. Every part of him burned with need and giddiness over what he was feeling, over the way that Thetis relentlessly conquered him, and as his eyes fell over to Pyrrha, he knew they were thinking the same thing; this needed to be in their repertoire.

"I'm so happy that my daughter has found the perfect man!" Thetis cried out, head rolled back as she showed Jaune the secret to blowing his mind. The angle of penetration was different here from the cowgirl position, and the huge cock was brushing hard against her g-spot with the slightest of motions, leaving her to howl in delight. "You're going to make my little girl a happy woman, but I'm going to need you balls deep inside of me very often if you want to keep it that way. I've had to wrangle men with huge egos and decent cocks into giving me what I wanted, but you're a hung lion who knows to roll over for his lioness, and that's the dream of a woman like Pyrrha or I. Just like the dream of a man like you is to get manhandled by a strong woman who can take every massive inch of your incredible cock, isn't it? Well this is how a pro does it."

Pyrrha's fingers pushed the cum leaking out of her slick hole back into herself, toying with Jaune's seed as she fingerfucked herself desperately to what she was seeing. This was everything she'd hoped it would be and more, and there was only bliss to be found now in the excitement of seeing them at work. "We have all summer to learn now, mother, and I know you're going to want his cock every day. Jaune and I both can be taught, and I'm excited to learn."

"That's my girl," Thetis moaned. Amid all the bouncing and the shameless seizing of the pleasure she wanted on her terms, she really did look like a goddess to Jaune as he lay there, the ageless stunner hard at work to make him feel incredible, and given the aching of his rock hard cock inside of her slick folds it was clearly working. "Don't worry, I'll be enjoying this cock around the clock from now on, and you'll have plenty of pointers to pick up. And you, little blond. Why don't you blow your load in your Mistress and show her what it feels like to be creampied by the realest man she's ever met?"

Jaune couldn't argue against an idea like that, and the dominant riding of his cock had been so incredible that he really couldn't hold out for very long anymore, amazed by what he was seeing and too helpless to stop. He gave in, crying out, "Show me everything, Mistress!" as he came, his twitching dick erupting inside of her snug cunt and pumping it full of cum just like he'd done to her daughter moments ago. Everything burned so hotly within him, his head spinning and buzzing as he gave himself up, and it was all too good to bear, the pleasure overwhelming and powerful as he gave in. Thetis gave in too, and the clenching of her needy pussy around his cock was too much for him to bear as his sensitive, twitching cock unloaded even more cum into her climaxing hole.

Thetis stood up, stumbling back in excitement and letting Jaune flop down to the floor. "Mm, that was nice," she purred, stretching out as she looked over to the two of them. "You two should towel off and get inside. It's getting late, and I have something for you to do before you're done for the night." Thetis leaned down to pick up her robe, and even though her body was still kind of wet, she slid it on shamelessly, cum leaking down her thighs as she started back toward the house.

"Did we forget to do some chores?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that, but the two of you will need to report to my bed in fifteen minutes so we can continue this somewhere more comfortable."


	2. Chapter 2

Having a date with his future mother-in-law was something that had become way too normal for Jaune. He felt like it shouldn't have been, knew with absolute certainty this was weird and strange and that the very fact he'd fallen into this insane way of life was a sign something was very wrong, but he didn't care about it at all. It had been three months since he'd first fucked Thetis in the hot springs, since he'd first done something so completely insane, and since then he had become complacent and okay with it all. As the days went on he fucked both mother and daughter alike with equal vigour, keeping both stacked redheads very happy and keeping him even happier in the process. Even though he spent considerable time each day balls deep in her mother, he'd proposed to Pyrrha on the insistence he couldn't imagine spending the life with anyone else.

It was a strange way of looking at things to say the least, but Pyrrha's constant insistences that it was okay to have sex with another woman if Pyrrha agreed to it had infected Jaune and coloured his perception of the whole thing, and he was happy to admit that no matter how good it was to fuck Thetis, Pyrrha was the only girl for him on a romantic level, something she was deeply touched by, and they were set to be married. When? They didn't yet know, and they were soon due back at Beacon for another school year, so it wasn't something they had much time to think about.

Especially as Pyrrha found herself sliding back into the possibility of modeling again. Not anything major, but her mother had been prodding her to do a little bit, insisting that she could be a badass huntress and a model at the same time, that one could raise the profile of the other and that she'd make great money in the process. And so she'd gone off for an interview, and would be gone through the evening and probably much of the earlier night too if they decided they wanted to get a sample shoot in once they accepted her. Which left Jaune to have some alone time with Thetis.

At least, it should have been alone time. As Jaune walked out of his room, ready for nice dinner with Thetis that would surely lapse into some intense, satisfying sex, he was surprised to find that she wasn't alone. Sitting beside her on the couch with a glass of wine was a woman he'd seen come by a few times through the summer, but who he'd never spoken to. Much like Thetis, she was a beautiful woman who had certainly held onto her looks even as the obvious signs of age and experience lent a more mature edge to her. She sat in a doctor's coat over a very short skirt and a top that exposed an incredible depth of cleavage. There were large breasts, there were very large breasts, and then there were her breasts, and it was a startling sight to be sure. It distracted plenty from her long blue hair and even the striking purple eyes that should have been much more noticeable traits, but all Jaune could see were breasts.

"Oh, good, he's here," Thetis said, shifting toward him and smiling. "Come here, you handsome stud, you. I want to introduce you to my friend." She motioned toward her friend with a wry smile. "I've told her a lot about you."

"Nearly everything," she said, smiling up at Jaune as he approached. "Oh, you're right. He's cute." She motioned for him to come closer too, extending a hand toward him. Jaune accepted it, nodding and shaking it as she said, "My name is Aki, I'm the head doctor at Haven Academy."

"Jaune," he said, giving a friendly smile and trying very, very hard to look her in the eye and not down any lower than that. Not an inch. "It's nice to meet you, and I don't know how much there is to say about me, but--"

"Oh, nonsense. Thetis has told me all about her handsome son-in-law. How well behaved and respectful he is, how good he is for Pyrrha, who is such a sweet girl, and who really does deserve a nice man to take care of. Oh, and of course, how his big cock just won't stop no matter how many loads it blows. That's what really interested me."

What caught Jaune off guard the most was how casual she was about it, mentioning it offhand like it was nothing, making him tighten up in worry as he looked with slowly creeping horror over toward Thetis, who just smiled brightly. "Date night isn't going to be just us tonight, dear," Thetis said, licking her lips eagerly. "Aki is one of my oldest friends, and the one I've shared the most men with. And probably the one I've had the most nights alone with. And before you scurry off back to the school and leave poor old me without your big dick every day, I wanted to make sure I got to share you with her first."

"Get over here and get those pants off," Aki said, grabbing hold of Jaune and pulling him in. The blond yelped in surprise, barely knowing this woman who was already grabbing at him and tugging at his shirt. Aki had a fire in her eyes that wasn't intimidating after spending three months with the Nikos women both jockeying for his attention, but the suddenness of it definitely threw him off.

"Whoa, hold on!" Jaune shouted, even as his hands worked at his pants to get them off, frustration hitting him as he looked to Thetis for something, but he only found a playful gleam in her eyes. "Thetis, is this really the time to--we have our date and--" He was cut off by Aki pulling him down to kiss him, shoving her lips forcefully against his while Thetis watched on, smiling and laughing with little care for decency as she watched. "And what about Pyrrha?"

"You're right, Jaune. This isn't the place for it."Reaching out for Jaune, Thetis didn't move with sanity in mind, pulling his head in to kiss her too, leaving him a bit dazed as she pulled his shirt off and tossed it carelessly to the side. "Let's take this to the bedroom, so Aki and I both have ample room and access to that perfect cock of yours. And don't worry about Pyrrha; she knew what kind of date I wanted to have. She'll should be joining us by video call later, too." Another kiss on Jaune's lips left him hanging, as so many more questions flared from within him, but he didn't get the chance to ask any of them as Thetis began to drag him impatiently off toward the bedroom again.

Jaune stumbled after her with his pants halfway down his knees, trying to grab at them for security as Aki followed after them. He was used to being dragged off to the bedroom by Thetis or Pyrrha, but there was something different about it this time. He'd become used to the two Nikos women, both fiery and insatiable redheads with similar, drool-worthy bodies and a familial bond that kept it feeling almost 'normal'. But Aki was something else entirely. A different woman, with a different body, blue hair, who he didn't know or have any connection to beyond Thetis's friendship. No prospect of sex should have been weirder than the one that involved raw dogging his future mother in law, but he'd become so used to it that this was where he ended up drawing the weirdly specific and kind of messy line.

Thetis shoved him down onto the bed, seizing his pants and tugging them off of him to finish the job as Aki dug her fingers into the band of his underwear and began to pull them off. "Let's see this cock so good that Thetis hasn't been able to stop slobbering all over it all summer," she moaned, tugging them down impatiently, her eyes going wide and bright with excitement as she saw the meaty shaft swing upward proudly. "Fuck!" she gasped in elation. "You were right, Thetis. This is a perfect specimen."

"I told you," Thetis moaned. "Go on, suck it. You can have him first. I love watching you work." Biting her lip, the mother leaned down and kissed Jaune. "In the meantime, you can be a dear and get me out of my dress."

Jaune was in over his head, and he hadn't felt this level of insanity since the first night Thetis joined them in the hot springs. But he was ready for insane this time, more capable and confident than he'd been when this first became his life. He grabbed at Thetis's ass with both hands, kneading it and making her whine in delight before he started to get her clothes off, happily relieving her of the nice dress she'd put on for their date before it turned to debauchery, and as he did so, his fingertips happily ran along the soft, taut skin of Thetis's gorgeously fit body, making sure he was adoring every inch of her in the process of getting her undressed.

But his eyes were on Aki, as he watched her lie down between his legs, grabbing hold of his dick and giving it a few quick licks, some erratic up and down motions with her tongue that made him shiver in surprise and delight at the suddenness of how she moved on him, the sensations that were sure to ache up hotter through him. "Your cock is remarkable," she moaned, a bit short of breath and awestruck, bringing her tongue from base to tip in one long, unbroken motion that made Jaune groan even louder. "Nngh, Pyrrha and Thetis are both very lucky to have a stud like you to play with." More licks followed, quicker this time, a little more confident, a little firmer.

Aki wasn't entirely sure how to tackle the beast of a cock before her, and she focused primarily on just trying to get it nice and wet before sucking on it, hoping her mouth could do a lot of the work up front and prepare it for what was to come, as she lavished him with a steady coating of saliva. Moans rose hotly from her lips as she let herself get into it, moaning and kissing her way along his shaft with a loving, affectionate push to really appreciate every inch of his incredible shaft as best she could. It made Jaune twist, made him groan and ache as he was treated to the steady oral attention of a woman who had handled a great many cocks before and just needed to figure out how she was going to handle his.

Jaune wasn't surprised to find Thetis wearing nothing underneath her dress, and as she leaned one of her tits toward his lips he was happy to grab hold of it, pulling it to his mouth and sucking on it, his free hand reaching around to caress her ass, sliding in from behind to rub at her pussy as he stared up at her, still wondering what her game was here as he welcomed the attention but felt a little overwhelmed by it. This was a lot to start learning, and hew was eager to do his best to handle a pair of mature women, but Aki was a lot of woman, and he wasn't sure he knew exactly how to handle breasts that size.

But at least her mouth was normal and sensible and everything good that a mouth should be. Aki took him down with one eager motion, and he bucked in surprise at the sensation, moans rising hotly up from his lips as he felt her begin to work at his cock, no hesitation behind the loving embrace of her mouth. Her lips formed a nice, tight seal in the process, ensuring his cock was nice and as she got to work, head bobbing down with a confident, steady pace that urged more cock into her mouth with each push, controlled and confident as could be about the way she worked and how she took him down. It was deep, it was eager, it was driven by a need to please and to excite that could hopefully ignite so much more within Jaune.

Thetis moaned, running her fingers through Jaune's hair as he kissed all over her breasts. "I couldn't stop raving about you to Aki, and she got so curious I had to invite her along to find out for herself what the big deal was. Specifically, with your big deal. I--oh, that's her!" Thetis's laptop began to chirp and ring, and she rushed over to it quickly, opening it up and answering the call. "Pyrrha! No, your timing is perfect, we're just starting up, Aki is getting him ready. Here, I'll show you." Thetis walked the computer back over, placing it on the bedside table where Pyrrha could see all the action. "Say hi to your girlfriend while a woman she's known since she was a baby sucks your cock!"

"Hey Pyrrha," Jaune groaned, giving a sheepish smile. "How's the interview going?" As he tried to hold himself together, a hot groan forced its way up from within, as Aki sucked him down into her throat, choking on the thick shaft noisily. Her eyes rolled back in utter elation as she went all out in sucking his cock, devoted now to giving it all the attention she could and lavishing hi utterly in her unconditional affection. The more of a taste she got for it, the harder she sucked, and nothing was going to stop her.

"Hi Jaune! It's going great. They're going to do a sample shoot in as little bit so they have reference pictures for me. And hi Aunt Aki! I hope you like my fiance!"

Aki responded with an appreciative gagging sound, waving toward the camera but not for a moment pulling her lips up from Jaune's cock as she continued to lavish it with unending attention, slobbering all over him with a confidence and firmness nothing could break. There was an insatiable, frustrating need to completely give in to what she felt that was driving her mad, and she stubbornly slurped down every inch of Jaune's cock in the midst of her feverish attempt to prove herself and leave his cock thoroughly, deeply sucked. Determination flared hotly within Aki, who was determined not to let Thetis have all the fun to herself.

"She looks like she's having fun," Pyrrha says, shifting toward Jaune and smiling at him. "I have a break, and I knew mom was inviting Aunt Aki over for your 'date'. Don't worry, I'm okay with it. I want you to have as much time with other girls as you can. It's good experience for when we get back to school." She capped off her almost cryptic remark with a playful wink as she watched Jaune twist a bit more on the bed. "And for the record I think it's cute that you're so embarrassed by this."

Jaune groaned and grumbled, squirming under the heat of what was happening. It wasn't a surprise that Pyrrha was okay with this and feeding into it, but goddamn did it do little to make this any easier to handle as he was treated to the mouth devotedly sucking and slobbering all over his cock. "I'm glad you're okay with it, but this is--ah, fuck, I'm going to cum!!" he yelled, snapping his attention down toward Aki and watching her move with almost blistering speed to pull up from his cock, getting away just in time for him to blow his massive load all over her face. Aki took it well, moaning as she accepted the gooey facial with a needy smile.

"You even cum like a stud," she moaned, rolling her shoulders to help get her coat off before grabbing at her top. She pulled it off, revealing no bra beneath to contain her massive chest. "You ever fuck a pair of K-cups before?" she asked with a wry smile, as she watched Jaune stare wide-eyed at her massive breasts out in the open, freed to the air and yet no less perky for their lack of support, topped off with luscious, perky nipples quickly hardening in the cool evening hair. "I guess that's a no, but it's okay. You'll love them."

"Fuck," Jaune groaned, watching as Aki got her tits around his cock, staring in awe at her move. It was so distracting he was almost losing track of Pyrrha on the video call as he watched her part her massive chest and get them around his shaft. The soft, pillowy embrace was like nothing he'd felt before, her breasts providing him with something so unique compared to the other chests he'd been given titfucks from before, one that made him moan. "Those are amazing, breasts, Aki. I've never seen them so big before."

But as she wrapped her chest around his cock, her brow furrowed. "And I've never seen a cock so big before," she said, but not with a sultry heat in her voice. She started to work them up and down his spit-soaked shaft, frustration mounting. "Thetis, my cleavage can't swallow it whole!" She was torn between surprise, excitement, and disappointment in how she spoke. "Jaune, I've never had a guy whose dick didn't get lost in my tits, before, but look that this." She motioned toward his head poking proudly out, his cock long enough even her plump chest couldn't fully hide him.

"Holy shit!" Thetis gasped, dropping down to look. "He really is the perfect stud." She leaned down, licking the head of his cock, giving it a few sucks before pulling back with delight. "In all the years we've shared men... I never thought I'd see the day. Move over, I want in on this." Thetis's breasts could not compare in side to Aki's, but she was eager to be a part of this, turning the delights into a very uneven double titfuck as she shoved her way into the game.

Aki didn't mind, though, and once Thetis was in position, they began to work in steady concert, four gorgeous breasts rubbing up and down along his cock as the two moaning, mature women stared right up at Jaune, watching him squirm under the growing heat and pressure of everything they did to him. It was intense, it was brazen, and it had him sweating under the collar. And that was all before they began to suck! Thetis leaned back down again, taking the tip of his cock into her mouth and sucking on it as Aki stared lustily down at her, watching her work with hot, eager coos, only to take her turn seconds later as Thetis pulled back and Aki resumed sucking on the cock again.

"That feels--ngh, so good," Jaune groaned, toes curling as he stared down at the two women at work, having to remember that Pyrrha was on the call still as his attention snapped quickly back to her, only to see her just as engross as he was.

"That's fucking hot," she moaned. 'I wish I could get away with a little 'something' right now. Nngh, I can't wait until we're back at Beacon so we can try that with Yang."

"With Yang?!" Jaune gasped, gaze having drifted back over to his hot double titfuck but snapping right over to Pyrrha again, eyes wide with surprise. "Are we--is Yang--"

"Not yet, but come on, you know she'd be down for this." Pyrrha bit her lip. "Look, if we're going to have threesomes where I watch you raw my mom, it's not that weird to let in some of our friends, is it? I've got a thing for this now, and we're going to have a lot of fun with it once we're back. So come on, don't pretend me and Yang giving you a titfuck and taking turns sucking the rest off isn't turning you on right now."

"If I ever had to jerk off again I'd use it as a fantasy," Jaune snickered. The only times he'd stroked himself to orgasm were when a Nikos woman was begging him to cum on some part of her body. He just didn't have to take care of his own orgasms when he had two insatiable bombshells both needing his cock throughout the day.

"See? There we go? I'm--oh, just one second!" Pyrrha's cheeks went flush. "Shit, okay, that's my cue. I'll call you guys back later and let you know how it went, alright? And mom, don't keep him up too late unless you leave him with enough energy for me." She blew a kiss and hung up quickly, off to deal with real life while Jaune, in turn, was drawn back into the crazed, debaucherous fantasy of being in the middle of a MILF sandwich.

Back and forth the women moved to tease his cock, mouths happily adoring his head without hesitation as they kept the attention on his shaft with their tits up. It was coming together almost too well, and the more they felt of him the more they ached for him to just completely lose himself, moans rising up hotter, bubbling out of control as they worked with an expert touch and no hesitation. "I can't even begin to imagine what it takes for a man to keep two Nikos women happy," Aki muses. "You're something special, Jaune."

"He's going to make a great son in law, to be sure," Thetis moaned. "Pyrrha knows he has my blessing, and family events are always going to be a delight when I drag him into a closet to fuck a creampie into me before dinner."

Jaune twisted on the bed, subject to the aching, heated throbbing of his own lusts raging within him. This was so insane, and he could do nothing to stop it, but he also didn't want to stop it. The time for anything like that had come and gone already, a distant, long forgotten sense of sanity completely snuffed out within him, replaced with a very raw need to indulge that overwhelmed everything. He was left an aching, throbbing mess groaning as he surrendered to the hungers of women eager to use him up. And what a delight it was to be used up like this. 

Between turns with his cock, Thetis and Aki made out, kissing each other for good measure and sharing in some of the affection as they happily worked back and forth with his cock, sharing in the affection and letting themselves sink into the indulgence together, a blissful bout of surrender and warmth that had them both aching for so much more. They knew there was more to come, too, that Jaune was up to the challenge of keeping them both happy and they needed only chase those pleasures to their logical conclusions as they kept the attention up on his cock and worked him over to another strong, hard orgasm.

This time, Jaune came all over their faces, both women moaning in raw excitement as they were treated to the eruption of his cock, the gooey, hot spunk painting them with such a mess that the second they stopped working their chests along his cock, they were leaning forward to share a steamy, sloppy kiss, tongues running along each others' faces in a bid to lick up the cum and clean each other up, then to share the cum back and forth, a shameless show of adoration right there over his cock.

Jaune had not seen any girl on girl all summer despite the constant threesomes, just due to the fact he was fucking a mother and daughter. There was some incidental touching here and there, helping hands and some very physical sort of affection, sure. But they never kissed or fingered or went down on one another. So to see Thetis making out with Aki like this was something new, something exciting, something that promised some new depths of indulgence that had Jaune's appetite bubbling up with excitement.

"I want him to fuck you on top of me," Thetis moaned. "Jaune! Put your new Aunt Aki over your mother in law and rail her." A bright, dominant smile accompanied the command, and Jaune knew better than to argue against anything of the sort as he got up and did as asked, grabbing hold of Aki and shoving her onto Thetis, pushing the two women down onto the bed as he showed some strength and agency for the first time in getting them into position. He pushed up Aki's skirt, the only piece of clothing left on between the three of them, and the utter lack of panties didn't surprise him at all as he guided his head toward her pussy, groaning as he felt the heat radiating from her snatch.

"Fuck, you're wet," he groaned as he eased himself forward without a second thought, steadily and patiently penetrating Aki. A sound spilled from her lips, starting steady and neutral in tone, but slowly rising upward in pitch as more and more of Jaune's fat cock pushed its way into her, the pleasure building as she felt fuller and fuller with each powerful push, until finally she was silenced by Thetis dragging her down for a kiss and moaning her way through the writhing, winding heat she felt.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I forget where I am," Aki pleaded, looking back over her shoulder and biting her lip as her ample breasts hung over Thetis's face. It wasn't quite dangling, more like draping, given how low they hung and how they outright hung over her face. "I'm certain you're the man who can get the job done. Show me everything."

Always one to rise to the occasion, Jaune gave a firm nod as he started to build up steam toward precisely that, hips starting to rock confidently back and forth as he began to fuck Aki, groaning as the tight embrace of her slick, desperate pussy really helped guide him, but the curvy nurse was everything he could have wanted in the heat of the moment. She was fit, but not firmly. Not like the Nikos girls. She had a softness to her, a more normal sort of body, and her ample curves accentuated that, while Thetis and Pyrrha both had their curves accentuated by firmer muscle and incredible physical conditioning. Touching her felt different, felt more exciting, and he was happy to give in to that special kind of something as his hips began to rock and he built up quick, eager speed within her pussy.

Nothing was going to hold him back as he worked back and forth, clutching Aki's hips tightly and getting to work fucking her. He wasn't going to hold anything back, and the way she lay atop Thetis only made it hotter, as her breasts rubbed against Thetis's face and quickly, the mother got her lips around her friend's nipple, sucking on it feverishly as Aki's moans rose hotter. "Ah, I love it when you do that!" she whined in return, shoving some fingers into Thetis's pussy and drawing some whines from her in return.

Jaune wondered how much of a rapport these two had. Thetis had mentioned a lot of sharing and nights together before, and Pyrrha affectionately called her 'Aunt Aki' out of respect. She was close to the family, clearly a friend of Thetis and part to her sexual depravities, so close that before Jaune went back to Beacon Thetis deemed it vital he take a night to fuck her. He was still unraveling the exact specifications of his future mother in law's activities even now, so close to the end of the summer, with surprises like these, but he didn't mind being shocked into anything too outlandish when it meant being party to something as twisted and amazing as this.

The blowjob and the titfuck that followed it all left Aki so slick and eager that her desperate snatch welcomed his meaty cock utterly, his size maybe too much for her chest to dominate but more than fine inside of her needy pussy, which welcomed the massive penetration shoving its way into her and in fact relished in the fullness. It was right where it belonged, in fact, and Aki could not hold back her moans as she shoved her round ass back against his thrusts and met him eagerly. "That's it, keep going, Jaune! Oh, fuck, I feel amazing! I feel young again! Thetis, you dirty little--ungh, you spent three months getting fucked raw with this cock and only now invited me along? You greedy little bitch. I'm going to remember this if I ever find a massively hung, young stud with a taste for mature women."

"You'll make it up to me when I eat his cum out of your pussy. You always do." Thetis pulled back from Aki's chest and pulled her down for a kiss, moaning into the locking of their lips as they relished in the warmth and closeness they felt together, the burning excitement that came from working in concert to hammer their way to release. Fingers worked the redhead over confidently, experienced fingers that knew exactly how to touch her and provided her with a rush of sensation far too good for Thetis to do anything but moan proudly in response to.

Through it all, Jaune just kept thrusting. "I guess I do have a thing for mature women," he agreed, figuring it was hard to argue with the facts. He was happy to have Thetis all over him and now he was grunting and groaning his way through fucking Aki with an excitement and forwardness that nothing could break, and he felt like he was well on his way to something great here as building, bubbling excitement throbbed up too hot within him to bear. He was getting close, closer with each thrust, and he was ready to let go of everything in the name of losing himself to raw, unfettered pleasure.

With one last groan, Jaune lost himself, happily slamming balls deep into Aki and savouring the way she yelled in raw delight at the sudden thrill of his cum pumping into her. "There's so much"! she cried out, amazed that after getting him off twice he could still fill her up, but she felt so much cum flooding into her pussy that she could hardly believe it, crashing into her own fervid orgasm as she gave in completely, bucking and writhing and gasping with blissful delirium at the feelings she felt coursing through her like wildfire. She was so sweetly, thoroughly fucked, and she loved every second of it.

As Aki's fingers hammered into Thetis with erratic bliss, the redhead got off to, letting out a much more subdued series of excited moans as the sensations bucked up through her. Nothing drastic, nothing crazy, just a straightforward and steady fingerfucking right to completion for her to sail on toward hopeful real, firm release with, ready now for something hotter as Aki's fingers clumsily withdrew, and Thetis got to savour the face of her dear friend wracked with raw, ragged pleasure.

"You're welcome," Thetis said, caressing Aki's cheek. "Okay, pull out," she said, and once Jaune was out of Aki, she threw her weight to one side, rolling over and scooting her way down the buxom doctor's body. "We haven't been able to do it for obvious reasons, but you're finally going to fuck me while I eat someone else's creampied pussy. This is one of my favorite positions, Jaune, so be a good boy and fuck me good and right for it." She bit her lip, working her way steadily down her body. "Show me you're up to the challenge."

Jaune worked back so as not to crowd Thetis, right until she stopped, her perky ass raised high and proud, wiggling in the air with all the showy, aggressive excitement he was used to Thetis showing. He adored her ass, so perfectly sculpted and shaped. A nice, round, lovely ass that balanced muscle and softness perfectly, and as his eyes fell onto it, he found himself ignoring the slick, glistening mess of her sticky thighs and all the nectar that left them a mess. A mess he was going to neglect utterly as he took hold of his cock and pushed it very suddenly into Thetis's sweet as without hesitation.

"Wrong hole!" Thetis gasped on pure instinct, not because she hated anal--quite the contrary, she loved it, especially when it was Jaune's fat cock reaming her ass--but because she had been so ready for him to fuck her pussy.

"When it comes to Nikos women, there is no wrong hole," Jaune retorted, hammering forward and driving his cock into her ass without hesitation, a groaning wreck happily pounding forward to take it to Thetis as hard as he could, smug and satisfied with himself after that remark. The tight, warm embrace of Thetis's ass felt so unlike the desperately slick and velvety clutches of Aki's pussy, but the contrasts really helped make it something special in the process, and he was all too happy to get down to work in the process, groaning as he pitched forward and let himself become utterly overwhelmed by it all.

Knowing she just had to roll with it, Thetis buried her face between Aki's thighs, going to work without shame at eating her creampied cunt out regardless of which hole she was getting fucked in, trusting Jaune to be good enough to get her off no matter what. Without any worries, she just dove in and began to devour her, hungrily licking and kissing all over her sloppy mound and shoving her tongue in to her pussy, reaching in deep to lick up some of that salty delight that she was going to miss so sorely when he went back to Beacon with Pyrrha. Thetis needed to get all she could in the meantime, greedily at work mining for cum from within her best friend's pussy.

"It always ends up just like this," Aki moaned, biting her lip as she lay back comfortably, running her fingers through Thetis's hair and adoring her with a confident, steady touch, keeping her thighs spread wide to allow Thetis easy access to her pussy. "Not that I'm complaining, of course. You always eat pussy hardest when you have a big dick in you to keep you frantic, and it's so hot to watch you getting pounded from behind while you focus all your attention on going down on me." Her free hand grabbed at one of her breasts, squeezing the massive tit as she watched. Aki had enough practice with groping herself to be confident in how she held herself and how she moved, knowing exactly what to do and rolling with it all as she watched the action, watched the aggressive, desperate treatment.

There was no shame in how they all moved, knowing their roles and heaving in concert, Thetis serving as the connection between Jaune and Aki who helped bring them both to one level together, rocking back and forth as she shoved her fine ass back against Jaune's lap and buried her tongue inside of her pussy. She moved confidently, knowing how to keep both of them happy and using her knowledge of them both to good measure in the process, so glad she had brought them together for this. There was something so exciting about being in the heat of this all, driven by the bubbling midst of hot, throbbing lust. Everything happened so quickly and so easily that Thetis couldn't help but be proud of herself for all the doors she'd helped open up for Jaune, and she took credit for a whole lot of what was happening here as she lingered dutifully on all fours.

"I love your ass, Thetis!" Jaune groaned, hammering forward without a care in the world. Thetis would be his mother in law, but with an ass like this he would never be able to purge sexual desires for her from his mind, and given everything Pyrrha had done she wanted it that way. She had broken his Vallite ways and sexual hang-ups almost a little bit too well now, as the reality of this situation and their coupling maybe fed a little bit into what made this so hot for him, to what made him so ready to fuck her so hard and to not care at all about how messed up this was to all of the sensibilities he had been raised with. Unrepentant and aggressive, he let himself become consumed by need now, hammering boldly and harshly onward without a care in the world.

"Ah, and I love your cock!" Thetis replied amid licks and slurps at Aki's pussy, whining in frustrate excitement as she was given everything she wanted and so very much more. She could feel herself building up to something strong here, maybe even a little bit too strong, but that kind of danger and excitement really only made this even hotter for Thetis as she pushed back desperately against Jaune's cock, devouring Aki's pussy with all the energy she had in her and letting all her confidence keep her moving with certainty that she had the energy to keep this going all night. She didn't tire easily, but Jaune was a challenge for her, an absolute stud who never stopped no matter how many times he came, and even Thetis sometimes found herself run ragged by trying to keep up with him. Which, despite the frustration of finally meeting a man who could outlast her, had Thetis absolutely blissed out, knowing she could get a great fuck every night and that Pyrrha would always go to bed satisfied.

Aki didn't mind Thetis's focus shifting toward Jaune a bit more, just happy to be able to watch them work and soak in the happiness of seeing Thetis losing herself like they used to in the old days. There were still plenty of guys to fuck, but few could do what Jaune was doing right now on a consistent and long-term basis, but she knew that he was up to the task, and watching him work, watching him bury every inch of that massive prick balls deep into Thetis and leave her a desperate wreck, had Aki feeling damn good as she happily offered her pussy up for devouring, the feeling of the cum being eaten out of her helping to keep her squirming hotter and harder still.

Everything reached its boiling over pint, and nobody was the least bit ashamed of that fact, all three parties crashing happily into more orgasms as the pleasure hit them all so hot and so strong that it felt like trying to fight the inevitable was just a horrible disservice to how good it all felt. Pleasure surged through them, Aki surprisingly cumming first as she howled out Thetis's name again, spine arching back, both hands at her breasts and groping herself with feverish urgency as she gave in.

Thetis came next, even more surprising to Jaune as he got her off through a deep, hard anal only fuck with no fingers to tease her pussy. She moaned out his name, a writhing mess shoving back against him as hard as she could and letting the pleasure consume her, letting the fiery bliss that ached through her body speak for its own vulgar self as she lost control to the bliss, so sweet and intense that she was happy to just let it happen, to welcome the madness into her and scream her way to her peak as she did so.

Finally, Jaune followed, plunging into Thetis and creampieing his one day mother in law's ass with such intensity he could hardly bear it, a groaning wreck happy to lose control. "I'm going to miss you so much," he groaned, letting himself go as he let the cum pump into her, knowing he would soon be off to Beacon and no longer able to fuck the bombshell MILF anymore. It was frustrating, but he knew that when they were together again the absence and fondness would only make their sex even harder and even more shameful.

But Thetis was having none of that. "The fuck do you mean you're going to miss me? I'm not going anywhere." She clicked her tongue and pulled herself up, shoving him down into a seated position and lifting off of his cock. She grabbed at it impatiently, sitting down onto his shaft and this time easing her pussy down onto it. "Except to a very blissful sleep after you fuck me a few more times. Aki, get over here and lick his balls while he fucks me full of a load for you to eat out."  
**********************  
"Are you sleeping?" Pyrrha asked, sneaking about through the darkness as she slipped into her bedroom, the lights in the house all off and her mother's bedroom door opened, showing off to the returning girl the sight of her mother and Aki covered in cum and slumped together, asleep and blissed out.

"No, just comfy." Jaune lay in bed, having waited for her to get back. "Thought it was wrong to go to bed after kissing someone who wasn't you, so I decided to stay up in case you got home at a good time."

Pyrrha smirked, grabbing hold of Jaune and rolling him onto his back, climbing half-naked on top of him and straddling him through the blankets. "Then I hope you have the energy to fuck, because it was hell to keep focused during the shoot when all I could think about was the little peek I caught." She kissed him firmly, and Jaune was happy to oblige. "Just one round, really quick, before bed? I have enough energy to fuck, but not for a marathon, and I want to get a good, bright and early start to tomorrow so we can make some plans."

"What kinds of plans?" Jaune asked as he pushed the blankets up, inviting Pyrrha to slide underneath them and join him.

"We need to figure out which girls at school we both agree are hot enough that we should fuck them. I love what we do with my mom, but fuck it, I want some girls who I can make out with while you alternate between fucking our pussies, and I can't get that here, and I know you're not some sweet Valla boy anymore, so we're going to figure out how we can make our return to Beacon fucking dirty."

Jaune knew it was as sign of how far gone he was that his response to this plan was a soft, eager, 'I love you," as he pulled her down onto his cock.


	3. Chapter 3

The idea of actually starting a family and wanting children seemed almost too insane to Jaune, if only because he hadn't exactly been stealthy about avoiding children in the past. It had been five years since he first fucked Thetis, and in that time he had found himself sleeping with women all the way from notoriously slutty Yang all the way up to the very uptight Professor Goodwitch, ploughing through dozens of women at Beacon with Pyrrha at his side, and all the while he was pumping pussies full of massive loads all the while. Pyrrha loved letting her husband loose on women, loved hot, writhing threesomes and the chaos of letting all the madness overwhelm both of them. She didn't shy away from any of it no matter the time or the place, and for that shamelessness she was consistently rewarded with the brilliant thrills of shameless indulgence. There was something about it that just felt right, and she wasn't going to apologize for any of it.

Even marriage didn't slow things down. Jaune kept regularly fucking all his conquests, including his mother in law and her busty friend Aki. There was a funny thing about being so gifted at sex; once he fucked a woman, she found that other men just couldn't do it for them anymore, and more than a few embarrassing surprise doorstop appearances by Professor Goodwitch had led to some very debaucherous nights. Sometimes she'd show up while there were other girls over, and the insane thrill of fucking Glynda Goodwitch doggy style while she ate cum out of former students Pyrrha, Blake, Yang, and Velvet in quick succession made for some of the greatest memories of Jaune's life.

But now they were actually looking at having a family. At intentionally having Pyrrha get pregnant and raising children. They lived in Mistral just one house away from Thetis, which made it only logical they tell her that she was going to soon have her first grandchild if their plans went well.

Thetis took the news exactly how they both should have expected her to, eyeing the happy couple with a wicked smirk. Jaune had grown into an absolute Adonis in the past few years, while Pyrrha had settled into the same kind of agelessness Nikos women were bound for. Thetis herself, at forty-two, didn't look a day over twenty-five, prompting suspicions from Jaune she may have been a succubus. Which actually would have explained his wife's whole deal a whole lot too.

"I want in," was Thetis's only reaction. "If you want to knock my daughter up, you're going to knock your mother-in-law up too, Jaune. I've decided I want another child, and have been waiting for the chance to ask for one, and now if you two are going to be trying for one, it's only fair I come in on the action."

Years of the libertine sexual openness of Mistral had numbed Jaune to pretty much everything he could have been told. There was nothing too insane anymore, no prospect too absurd. The fact he'd received a sloppy deepthroating from Thetis moments before he went down the aisle had ensured no point in his life could ever be so insane again. "I'd love to help you," he said, and he meant it. There was a time where those words would have sent him running, but they were long past. "Pyrrha, what do you think? Should we get her pregnant too?"

"Yes!" Pyrrha gasped in excitement. "I would love to have a little sibling! And our children could even grow up together. Yes, please. Jaune, I want you to get both my mother and I pregnant tonight." She kissed her husband eagerly, acting like the words were one of the most normal things she could have said.

Though to her benefit, there wasn't really anything left to Jaune that could object to them. He was down for everything about it, eagerly kissing Pyrrha back as they sat on the couch, Thetis quickly coming over to the other side of him, and he was eager to switch over and kiss her too as the two Amazonian redheads began to touch him all over, hands running along his body as the familiar thrills began, tugging at his clothes and eagerly setting the table for all that was to come. "I promise, I'll get you both pregnant," he groaned. 'I'll work all night to fuck you both so much you're bursting with cum. I'll do it."

"I am so lucky to have a son-in-law like you," Thetis growled, hand reaching down into Jaune's pants and eagerly fishing out his cock, wasting no time in getting her hand eagerly at work with quick, eager strokes that worked up and down his impressive shaft, already rock hard with excitement at what he had been tasked with doing. "I know you'll do an amazing job at getting both of us pregnant. This big, hard cock always delivers. Doesn't it, Pyrrha?"

Leaning down to lick at the head of his cock, already greedily starting to lick the tip in delight, Pyrrha whined, "It does. I've never been disappointed by Jaune. We had a party last week where he fucked three of our friends in a stack until they all passed out, then had enough energy left to lift me up and fuck me too. There's a reason I call him my champion now when he's got his cock in me."

The word made Jaune's cock throb in delight. Pyrrha had taken lately to calling him Champion as a pet name, talking up his sexual prowess and his role as her champion, the stud who could keep even a proud and sexually voracious warrior like her happy. Keep her and multiple women at the height of their physical ability and sharp huntress skills happy, even. Keep her raging sex demon of a mother happy. Jaune could do anything, and she wanted to laud him for it, wanted him to know that she saw him and only him as the excellence of the kind of man she wanted and needed.

Thetis eagerly kept her hand moving as the other reached into her daughter's hair to push her down Jaune's cock, the little bits of contact and encouragement not bothering her at all. "I like the sound of that. I think I'll do it, too from now on." Thetis leaned in tighter against Jaune, as his hands eagerly undid the buttons on her blouse, revealing that she wore no bra beneath, having dressed for the visit of her daughter and son-in-law smartly. "So, Champion, would you like a titfuck from the two women you're about to breed?" The words came off hotly, pressed against his ear and burning him up from within.

"Yes. Down on your knees for me," he groaned in response. Jaune was not the nervous, inexperienced, decent person he was when he'd first arrived. The days of a Jaune who could go even with Pyrrha and then get absolutely dominated by Thetis and used like a living dildo were over. Now even Thetis ended up on her back for him, begging him for more as he hammered into her, a fully matured and confident stud who could take even a ravenous cougar like Thetis down and leave her screaming for more. He groped and fondled at Thetis's breasts before letting her go, and as she lifted up he gave her full behind a good smack through her skirt, making her yelp and purr in delight. He was in control now, and Thetis was so happy to see it.

Thetis dropped down in front of Jaune beside her daughter, who pulled off of his cock with a hot gasp and let Thetis take over. She sucked him down deeper, greedily slurping his cock into her throat for good measure, moaning and working her head sloppily along the shaft. It wasn't about showing up Pyrrha, who had grown in confidence and skill over the years and become capable of throating Jaune's cock down to the base herself. No, it was just about wanting to make sure that he was all slick and ready to receive his double titfucking. She choked it down, gagging loudly on it and letting her saliva cover it thoroughly before she drew back, gasping in delight and wiping her lips.

But then Pyrrha wanted some action, and shoved her way down too. Again, not to show off, just to get some of her own spit around his cock. That sloppy, thick kind of spit only a good deepthroating could get going. She left him nice and wet, giving him a few steady motions to show love to the cock of her husband, to the cock she'd soon be impregnated by. Fingers caressed her hair and sweet purrs clashed against hot groans as everything wound up around her. When she pulled back, she did so proudly, moaning, "It figures you'd want to make us share your cock."

"We'll both get plenty of alone time with him," Thetis moaned, tugging on Jaune's legs to make him slump a bit more along the cock, getting his cock into a better position for them both to lean into his lap from the sides over, two very plush and round pairs of breasts pushing their way into his lap and embracing his cock. "Can you blame him for being so insatiable? If Jaune weren't such an insatiable pervert I may not like him so much."

"You'd like a toaster if it had a cock like this," Pyrrha teased back as she worked her breasts up and down his cock, rolling her eyes.

Thetis smirked brightly as she shot back with a playful, "If my daughter married a toaster it had better have a cock like this."

In the middle of the mother and daughter playfulness was Jaune, twisting in excitement under the way they adored his cock with their breasts. The softness was incredible, the feeling of their plush chests around his cock driving him mad with excitement, and the motion they moved with was in perfect sync. Maybe it had something to do with the exploration of things together or the way they were so alike in the most eerie of ways, but Pyrrha and Thetis always offered the most synchronized and perfect double titfucks possible. Two identical pairs of gorgeous tits working at his cock tirelessly, moving in unison to blow his mind. Aki was a lovely woman, but her chest was bigger than Thetis and every time she came over there was always that little bit of a bother. Yang had great tits, but she was always faster than Pyrrha was when she went, impatient and certainly incredible in her own right, but it made Pyrrha struggle to keep up, and there was just nobody in this world who could keep up with Yang.

But Thetis and Pyrrha? They were so perfectly driven in how they worked together to drive him wild, nothing stopping their double teaming of his cock as they moved together, their breasts heaving along his cock with expert timing and precision, working together to make him lose himself under the firm, burning pleasure he had been craving. There was something almost too perfect about it all, as they pressed tirelessly onward, showing him unconditional affection together and letting themselves go. This was where they were at their best, where Jaune loved it most. Sure, they couldn't actually do things like each his cum out of each other or kiss, keeping some semblance of decency in not being completely gone, but there was something so depraved and exciting about being able to fuck mother and daughter alike, switching back and forth between Pyrrha and her ageless mother to keep them both happy and to drive them both wild, and he couldn't get enough of it.

"Think about the titfucks we're going to be able to give him when we're pregnant," Thetis moaned. "When these become bigger and rounder. He's going to love us so much. And let me warn you; you're going to crave cum a lot. It's just going to happen, like it happened to me when I was pregnant with you. You'll be fucking insatiable, and want his cock all the time."

"That's not much different than it already is now," Pyrrha shrugged. "But what do you think Jaune? Will you be able to keep both of us satisfied when our cravings hit?"

"Are you really-unf, fuck. Are you really asking me if I'll be up for the task of fucking the two most beautiful women in my life around the clock?" he flashed a smile down at them, one that made them laugh as much as coo in excitement. He knew just how to save himself, how to play cool and make them shiver in excitement for him. It was a gift, he told himself. Pyrrha knew she was his everything, but saying Thetis was the very strong second place made her ego swell and her chest tighten, moans rising up in excitement at the prospect and the hot words he said. Although it was hardly a surprise, given she was just a slightly older looking version of the woman he'd married.

All the teasing and the friction of the amazing breasts on his cock was too much for Jaune to hold out against forever, especially paired with the excitement of what was to come. He gave in, groaning as he let himself go, body tightening and head rolling back as he yelled, "I'm cumming!' The girls cheered him on, whining for his cum with their voices overlapping and need swelling out of control, and Jaune was happy to oblige in giving them what they craved, his hot cock erupting with a massive flood of hot, sticky spunk that blasted up onto their faces, onto their breasts, left them both made total messes of as they shivered in delight and smiled at one another, loving the thrill of how much they had been blasted with.

"I'd say you should save your cum for our wombs, but I know you never actually run out," Pyrrha moaned, licking around her face to catch all of the cum she could as she pulled up from his lap. 

"That was great," Jaune groaned, leaned back happily, smirking as he stared down at them and the mess he'd made of their faces. Few things were as deeply satisfying as leaving his two favorite women covered in cum. "You two are amazing."

"We should take this to the bedroom," Thetis moaned, giving one final kiss to Jaune's cock before she started up to her feet, Pyrrha joining her and Jaune eagerly rising, his hands reaching out to seize the asses of both women as he walked them toward Thetis's bedroom, fondling them as they squirmed and moaned against his strong, dominant touch, which promised so much more for both of them as he took them off to where they were both to be fucked and bred. It should have felt more insane to think that he was actually going to knock them both up, that he was really about to impregnate both Pyrrha and Thetis, leave them both aching and worn out, but he could not have been happier with the idea of it, with the depraved thrill of what he was about to do. It just felt like the natural progression of his relationship with Thetis that he knock her up.

Once in the bedroom, Jaune started to strip both women down, keeping on his rush of dominance and debauchery as he got them undressed and ready to be fucked, stripped naked and utterly his. Then, he proceeded to reach his hands out toward them, groping and fondling both of them, squeezing full breasts and smacking round asses, shoving fingers into slick, sopping wet pussies as he mused, "You're both so wet. You want my cock that badly, don't you?"

"Yes," they moaned in unison, mother and daughter both in absolute agreement about their wants and needs. Pyrrha had an incredible relationship with her mother, and she pinned much of it on the impossible to deny closeness of how they shared the one thing she loved most of all. There was just something about watching Jaune fuck her mother that made all the other girls they messed around with pale in comparison, and Thetis loved the idea of being manhandled by her son in law.

It wasn't entirely uncommon in Mistral, either, with how sexually open the culture was, for a widow to bed her son-in-law. Maybe not as often as they did, maybe not with the same vigor, and certainly not with the demand that he breed her, but it was still something that happened in households, seen as a family duty of sorts. A duty that Jaune rose to like no other man in Mistral, although any other man in Mistral could not have begged for an ageless swimsuit model for a mother-in-law. It was just fortunate that Jaune was so well hung and so impossible to exhaust or wear down, and that all the rigorous sex that Thetis put him through had trained him up to be an unstoppable, gifted lover.

"And you'll do anything to get it, won't you?" he asked again, fingers working faster at their dripping mounds, making them whine in excitement as he felt them bubble up in heat and frustration. He was having too much fun not to tease them.

"Yes!" they whined again, pressing kisses into his neck, out of control and unapologetic.

"Then you won't mind some competition," he snickered, pulling his fingers from between their legs and reaching up to push those same slick fingers into their mouths. Eagerly, both Pyrrha and Thetis sucked their own juices off of his fingers. "I want you to both suck me off, one by one. Do whatever you want to, and take whatever methods you want to in using your mouths to get me off. Whoever makes me cum the fastest is the one I'll breed first." The girls shared a look of wonder for a moment, both thinking about what to do and how they were going to go about getting him off, both thinking and planning. Before they could ask the obvious question, Jaune said, "Thetis can go first."

Thetis let out an excited sound of delight and clapped, in glee. Pyrrha was about to complain about that, but bit down on her remark, realizing that there was in fact a very good reason to wait out for that. Jaune was giving her a chance here to learn from what her mother did and adapt to something more efficient. She smiled, nodded happily as she stepped back and let them go.

Climbing onto the bed and leaning off the side of it, Thetis decided she was going to play rough and dirty, head hanging off the edge of it as she beckoned Jaune forward. "Come fuck my face, my champion. Ram that big cock right down my throat and make me lose myself! Use me for exactly what you want to. You can wreck my face now, and my pussy after!" She played to the most primal and basic of urges, and felt Jaune happy to oblige as he walked over to her and quickly pushed his dick a few inches into her mouth. Hanging off the bed and giving a blowjob from this position wasn't new to Thetis at all; the fact it made for a straight line from her lips down her throat meant that it was perfect for a cock as big as Jaune's, and the fact that the strong, hung stud was in control only made it even more satisfying for her to enjoy as she gave herself up.

There was no patience behind Jaune's thrusts as he pushed down into Thetis's throat and got right to work at facefucking her hard and fast, hands gripping the bed and one of her luscious breasts for balance as he shoved forward, driving his cock down her throat with impatient, eager thrusts, fervid and frustrated and ready to just fuck. He had indeed set up Pyrrha to win with his decision, but he also wasn't going to hold back on Thetis and her offer, that wouldn't have been fair or right for her at all, so he just hoped that Pyrrha was paying attention and able to learn something from this.

Loud choking noises rose up as Jaune fucked her throat, but Thetis was a pro, and she took it well, handling herself even as her spine arched and the pressure mounted. She wasn't going to let something like a simple facefucking stop her or slow her down as she writhed on the bed in excitement, knowing she could take it and take him, confident and ready to perform. There was an unmistakable excitement to being fucked like this, and Thetis didn't shy away from any of it, unapologetic and excited as she gave in to the sensation, accepting his cock all the way down her throat, begging him for more with the moans and wriggling of her whole body. She had nothing to do with her hands but sink them down between her legs, and she didn't shy away from it.

Fingering herself through the chaos only made Jaune want to fuck her mouth harder, and he did so, hammering forward so hard his balls slapped against her face, the raw and brutal treatment he showed her mouth paling in comparison to the ways she had sucked off the timid but very well hung blond years earlier. Gone was the Jaune just passively taking anything and worrying about the unbridled insanity of fucking his girlfriend's mom. In that boy's place was a man throatfucking his mother in law in a competition to see if he knocked her up before her daughter. Everything had gone so differently than he could have ever imagined, but truly in the best of ways.

Pyrrha didn't shy away from fingering himself, sitting on the edge of the bed as she watched Jaune facefucking her mother, soaking in the unbridled excitement and dominance of watching him work, savouring everything about the sight of his power and his control. She watched his thick cock between her mother's lips, past the bubbling drool and toward his sheer girth, toward what she enviously ached to feel in her own mouth and between her legs. "Fuck her harder, my champion. If you need to cum, don't hold back; nobody else deserves you more than my mother does." Even in competition, this was friendly and loving, all about the pleasure they could find together and the unbridled affection between them all.

Jaune didn't hold back anything, shoving forward as he fucked Thetis's incredible, experienced mouth as hard as he could, craving indulgence more than anything else. This was all going so well, and his plan to have them 'compete' was his sneaky way into getting two dedicated one on one blowjobs from the bombshell redheads. He was sure they knew, too, sure they saw through his illusion and just didn't care because of the pleasure that came with it all. This was incredible, and he was genuinely not for a moment going to pretend he was going to slow himself down for the sake of fixing this contest. He showed Thetis his word, made her twist louder and hotter, made her ache with desperation.

The fact Thetis came first wasn't even remotely shameful for Thetis. Absolutely fixated with Jaune's cock, she savoured it too much to care or worry, letting herself become completely consumed by the fire and need of giving herself up and letting the pleasure overtake her, burning her up hotly from within and leaving her helpless, hopeless, desperate. Through her moans and her shivering, Jaune kept thrusting, hammering forward until his hips stopped in a dead heat, his cock buried to the hilt against her lips, his balls shoved up against her nose as he just unloaded his cum right into her mouth. Thetis twisted as he came, as he pumped her full of hot, gooey cum and filled her with intoxicating delight. She had done well, and it was certainly an efficient, eager blowjob, the kind that had him pulling back with a low groan.

Thetis whined as she lay there, wiping her mouth slowly and purring, "There is no contending with a pro. I've been sucking big cocks since before you were born."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, taking Jaune by the hand and gently easing him down onto the bed to sit on the edge of it, before taking her place down on her knees in front of him. "I think I can do better," she purred. "And unlike my mother, who had you do all the work, I want you to just relax and enjoy this. I'm going to be doing everything." She took hold of his cock and brought it right up to her lips, closing her eyes as she took a moment to prepare mentally for this. Not because it was any intense, arduous task she didn't think she could do. But just because her mother had been clever in letting Jaune use all his strength and speed to get himself off, and Pyrrha was going to have to go hard to take the lead.

The only way that Pyrrha could possibly compete was all-out cock worship. She leapt into immediate action with a flurry of licks and kisses, holding tightly onto his massive cock as she got to work ,seeking primarily to work at lavishing him with so much attention and adoration all at once that he couldn't resist her. "Your cock deserves all of my effort and my love, my champion," she moaned, seeking to feed his ego and his pride as she worked, expecting that to be a particularly rich and fruitful angle to roll along. "It deserves to be worshiped."

Jaune let out low, hot groans as he felt Pyrrha at his cock, felt her beginning to work at his shaft with everything she had and trying to make him lose himself. He was happy to allow her to try, even hopeful she'd succeed, as her tongue dragged lovingly along his shaft and her every sloppy, indulgent motion was meant to drive him wild. "You're amazing," he groaned, fingers tightening in her hair, still worn in her luscious ponytail, which would have made a perfect handlebar for him to guide her into a harsh facefuck, but that would have been unthinkable. There was a time and a place for that kind of thing, but right now the idea of interrupting Pyrrha's gorgeous, selfless cock worship to sate some need for harshness and dominance would was almost disgusting for its utter disrespect and ungratefulness toward what she was offering. No, Jaune needed to let her work her magic on him.

There was plenty of sloppy sucking, with Pyrrha's soft lips wrapping around his cock with a loose seal, but for the most part she didn't focus on it, particularly fond of letting it slip out of her mouth before she kissed and nuzzled up against it, showing off a different side to herself as she knelt before him. Most of her work was external, focused on broad licks and what she could do to adore his cock without pulling it into her throat, and indeed she was actually trying her best to keep it out of there, to avoid shoving down so far. There were so many other ways to adore his cock, between licks and strokes and the love she showed it.

"And these big, swollen balls, so full of cum just waiting to flood my womb and breed my mother and I..." Pyrrha kissed his balls too. "A stud like you can do it. Nobody else would be up to the job, nobody would be as hung or virile as studly, nobody else could have so many women wrapped around his finger like this. Hm... I bet if we were to let them know you knocked up mother too, our friends would all want you to breed them as well. It might even be a miracle nobody's gotten pregnant already."

All of the hot, sloppy treatment of Jaune's cock had him throbbing in her grasp, and Thetis watched with a smile, leaning up against Jaune's back and running her hands along his muscular chest, adoring him with soft, eager fingertips rolling circles along his skin. "You've ruined my daughter, I hope you know. Pyrrha was such a nice girl, and now she's a foul mouthed cocksucker For that, I thank you." Much like Pyrrha, Thetis welcomed the idea of losing; it was all in good fun, and she knew she'd get hers by the end of the night anyway; this competition was for fun and to build up the moment, to leave them both hungry and excited for what was to come, and she was willing to let that all slide away from her for the sake of watching the chaos before her.

It was a chaos that throbbed hotter and needier out of control for everyone, as Pyrrha worked as hard as she could at Jaune's cock and was thankfully rewarded for her time in short order. Jaune's cock erupted, his name hot on her lips as he gave in to the pleasure, and his loving wife got her mouth wrapped tightly around his cock in time to make sure that she let every drop of his big load flood into her mouth, gulping it down in a show of pure affection and cocklust as she capped off her bout of oral worship by drinking down his whole load, shivering in delight when finally she pulled back.

"That felt faster to me," Jaune groaned.

"It was," Thetis sighed. "Nngh, Pyrrha wins. I don't mind it too much, though; I'm happy with what I got, and I know you'll still have plenty of cum left for me, my champion."

"I'm glad to hear that, and yes, I promise I'll leave plenty for you. But are you a good enough loser that you'll stick my cock into your daughter so I can impregnate her on your bed?"

Thetis whined in guilty delight as she watched Pyrrha crawl up onto the bed, assuming a position on all fours. "I'm so glad I ruined you," she groaned, taking hold of Jaune's cock as the blond shifted about. "Get ready for him, Pyrrha."

"I am," Pyrrha moaned. 'I'm so ready for you, Jaune. So few women are lucky enough to only ever have to fall in love with one man because he's perfect, but I did, and now I want you to make sure our love makes something beautiful together." Maybe getting fucked doggy style wouldn't be the most romantic and sensuous of positions to be impregnated in, but Pyrrha knew it was what felt right, that she wanted him to knock her up using all his speed, strength, and control. Missionary style sex just wasn't how they rolled.

Jaune happily shifted into position, hands taking Pyrrha's hips and holding onto them tightly. He wasn't under any illusion of what this was; there were few sappy romantic nights between them, and never with Thetis around, but that was okay; a chaotic, rough group sex setting was precisely how they both wanted this to happen. Thetis gave his dick a few strokes as she urged him forward, finally pushing him forward and easing him into Pyrrha's pussy, making her whine in excitement as she felt the penetration sink into her, and from there he took over, shoving forward and burying the rest of his cock into her as he went right to work.

There was no feeling out period, no adjustment, no wait. Pyrrha and Jaune knew sex with each other more than anything else and they didn't hesitate to just go for it, thrusts working up quickly as the feeling of the huge cock inside of her slick hole gave Pyrrha precisely what she needed. It all just felt natural now, felt like how things were, and as he wound up to fuck her as hard and as deep as he could, their bodies shivered with excitement; there had not been as much on the line during a bout of sex like this since their first time, and it was exhilarating. Not that they ever tired of sex, but it felt so much more exciting to know what this was about.

Back and forth they heaved, moaning desperate coos of excitement as they let themselves go, let the pleasure burn them up hotly from within. Jaune fucked Pyrrha without care, drawing eager encouragements of, "Harder. Fuck me harder, make me lose myself to the pleasure!" as she was taken. This was right where she wanted to be; down on all fours, getting pounded from behind by Jaune's huge cock and loving every second of her sweet surrender. Nothing else could have made her feel this good or done for her as many favours as this did. Ecstasy awaited her now, and she chased it desperately.

"I can't wait to be a father!" Jaune groaned, wound up in the excitement of this moment and in what it meant for the future, his hand reaching out toward her ponytail to grab onto it, using it as a handle now in this much rougher and more proper context, to tug back and make her howl in ecstasy. His breeding of Pyrrha was a dominant one, but she loved being dominated, loved the thrill of Jaune's hard, deep fucking and all the pleasure that came with it. Nothing else could have satisfied her like this could, and she refused to shy away from how good she felt, how much every part of her burned with white hot bliss.

"Your cock is so big, and only you can fuck me so well, my champion!" Pyrrha cooed, biting her lip as she soaked in the roughness, even the way his hand bore down into a nice, hard slap across her ass. This was all happening so quickly, but she was so happy to feel the pressure and the chaos upon her, burning up in the excitement and throbbing heat of being nice and fucked, being pounded so hard she couldn't think clearly and the only thing that mattered was losing herself. She was desperate now, tightly wound and aching for everything she could get, the hopeless redhead losing control and loving every second of it.

Thetis watched with her fingers buried up her pussy, groaning in delight at the sight of them at work, knowing she'd soon be on the receiving end of that kind of treatment. It drove her masturbation, kept her eager and shivering, watching with growing envy, but not so great that she didn't leave the crazy kids to have their moment, even if it was a moment of loud, hard, ball-slapping sex. It didn't matter; this was theirs, and it was beautiful. Plus, it wasn't like Thetis hadn't been knocked up in a very similar situation, just without the presence of her own mother and the pseudo-incest involved in this very special edition.

Pyrrha was happy to succumb to the chaos, bucking and twisting and happily losing herself. "Breed me, my champion! Cum in my pussy as hard as you can, fill me up! I want to carry your child!" There was something about screaming those words, about saying something that even for all she'd done had never quite come out of her lips, that it so excited. His name followed. His real name, howled in ecstasy as Pyrrha gave in, slamming back hard against him and rewarded for her trouble with his cock erupting balls deep inside of her. The hot flood of burning cum flooding into her womb made her twist and howl and coo in ecstasy, feeling so good and so overwhelmed by pleasure that she couldn't think anymore. This was everything that Pyrrha wanted and it happened so hard and so fast that she couldn't; think straight through the excitement.

The greedy spasming of Pyrrha's pussy milked every drop of cum it could from Jaune's cock before finally he pulled out of her, Pyrrha rolling onto her back a panting, blissed out mess, smiling wide as she moaned, "I'm just going to lie like this for a little while."

"So it doesn't leak out?" Jaune asked, caressing her pelvis right over where he estimated her womb to be, fingers seeking to adore her in the afterglow.

"Yes," Pyrrha whined. "I want to keep it in me."

"On one's back is a good position to be fucked in if you want to take your best shot at getting pregnant," Thetis mused, and only realized too late what she'd said, and by then it was too late. Jaune shoved her forward, the panting Adonis strong enough to drive her down when she was totally unaware, landing on her back right beside Pyrrha, his strong hands grabbing her legs, pulling them up in the air as he slammed forward and without a care in the world drove his cock right into his mother-in-law. "Jaune!" she yelled in surprise, excited and panicking and already feeling him at work in starting to fuck her raw.

Much like with Pyrrha, Jaune knew Thetis well, knew what she could take, knew that he could fuck her as hard as he wanted to. And he did, wasting no time winding his hips up to a frantic and intense pace that hammered down into her as brutally as he could, making her writhe beneath him in ecstasy within mere seconds. "I guess that is why they call it a mating press," Jaune groaned as he slammed downward harshly, his brutal pace designed to move hard and to keep her loud. "Hey, remember the first time we fucked?"

In the delirium, Thetis could only whine, a bit confused and dizzy under the pressure of everything that bore down upon her so hot and sudden. She couldn't think clearly as the big fuck hammered into her hungry pussy and indulged in her needs. The moans Jaune received in response were hopeless and a clear sign of the state she was in, so he skipped past them. "You made me call you mistress that night, and the first time I felt this amazing pussy around my cock you had me lying on my shoulders, body in the air, riding me Amazon style. You were in control, and I didn't know how to do anything about it. But you're not in control now, are you? You're pinned to the bed, getting fucked in a mating press. I'm the dominant one now, and you love it, don't you?"

"I do, I do!" Thetis shrieked, legs shaking as she remained happily pinned down, body burning up in ecstasy under the weight of Jaune's taunts and his thrusts. "You've grown into an incredible stud, the kind of man who deserves to dominate a woman like me. Even a powerful Mistral Amazon like me can't deny how good it is to be fucked by you, my champion. You and your big muscles and your huge cock... They're too much! I love how dominant you are, and it's why I want you to breed me right now! Knock me up! F-f-fuck, do it again in a year's time, keep me glowing and pregnant, I don't care, just don't stop!"

The balance had shifted in Jaune's favour. It didn't always. There were nights where he gave in and let the girls dominate him, and a pair of gorgeous, buxom warrior women were of course very capable of dominating a stud like Jaune with ease. But this was a night where he was in utter control at last, and he was going to stop at nothing to savour every second of this control as he rutted Thetis fiercely, intent on mating her in this position and stopping at nothing to get what he wanted. Impregnating her and Pyrrha was all that mattered, all that could have mattered, and he was ready to take it as far as he could.

"I won't stop. I'm going to cum in your pussy, going to knock up my slutty mother-in-law, then I'm going to go over to Pyrrha and fuck her pussy in this same position. Then, after I cum in her again, I'm coming back to you. And I'm going to keep doing it all night, switching between you, fucking you both side by side until we're sure you're both pregnant. No blowjobs, no titfucks, no pulling out to cum all over your perfect body. Every drop is going to be for your fertile womb, and by the time I'm done it will belong to me.

Pyrrha let out an excited whimper, hand reaching out toward her mother as they lay side by side, being bred in unison by the same stud and loving every second of it. Thetis's grip clamped down tight around the hand, showing how much pressure and ecstasy she was under. Jaune was outright fucking Thetis into the mattress and she could hardly handle the chaos of it, so overwhelmed and excited that she couldn't stop, a gasping mess winding up hotter and harder until finally she could take no more. Pyrrha watched in fascination as it all unraveled, happy to be playing voyeur now as, with a womb full of cum, she felt satisfied enough to wait on any more, instead focusing on the pleasure of her mother losing her fucking mind.

"Impregnate me, my champion!" Thetis howled, hand tightening even harder against Pyrrha's grip as she gave up to the pleasure, surrendering and howling and surrendering to the pleasure. She tried to buck against Jaune's thrusts, but he kept her pinned down in the mating press as he slammed one last time deep into her hot pussy, another massive flood of cum pumping into her, the load filling her up, making her scream and twist and burn in pure ecstasy as everything she did just felt so very right. Thetis was happiest now, as she rode high on the thrill of his cum pumping into her, of his promises and his certainty. Her legs shook as they remained up in the air, and everything just felt so right to Thetis that she couldn't think of a way this could have been any better.

"We're going to be pregnant together," Pyrrha said softly, leaning in to kiss her mother's cheek as they remained happily side by side.

"I'm so excited," Thetis whined, watching as Jaune pulled out of her, the hollowness she felt drawing a low whimper from her lips as she watched him switch over to Pyrrha, pulling her legs up in the air and sinking into her too. "You're going to love motherhood so much. And having a sibling, too."

Jaune was up to the challenge of giving both the women he loved most everything they wanted, and as he sank back into Pyrrha's pussy for the next round, he knew his life was turning over a new chapter, but the future was a long time away, and for now he had a night of passion and breeding to get through first.


End file.
